Overnight
by YinYangSisters
Summary: Set in Book 3, when Zuko joined the Gaang. Zuko had to earn Katara's forgiveness (and respect) somehow; and so, a deal is formed. Zuko has to complete chores (or anything Katara asks for) in order to gain 100% forgiveness (washing dishes - 1%, doing laundry - 3%, doing SOKKA'S laundry - 5%). But what starts off as a 'game' turns into something rather...unexpected. ZUTARA MiniStory
1. Silence

Hello everybody! This is a very small side project I'm going to work on over a few weeks (maybe longer). It's just about the transition period of Katara accepting Zuko in Book 3: Fire, when he joined the 'Gaang' at the Western Air Temple! It's mostly funny, short little chapters containing incidents that nudge the two a little closer together...don't worry; as a faithful Zutarian, it won't end in Kataang like it did in the series!

Let's be honest, we all love a feuding Zutara, right? :) I'll update as much as I can, whenever I can; this is a rather small piece, not really an all-out fic with plots and character development and blah; just a bit of layed back fun! I've had this idea for a while - let me know what you think!

- Yin

Diclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER

* * *

**Silence **

His Uncle once told him that in the Fire Nation military, silence is regarded as one of the worst warning signs that can ever occur on the battlefield; he said it means that your opponent could be planning anything, thinking anything, conjuring up some crazy idea to viciously rip your life from you as fast as you could say 'turtle-duck' and you wouldn't even have a clue.

Zuko applied the same regulations to her.

"Hey, Katara!" Sokka called, waving his arm at his sister in the Air Temple. Zuko stood beside him, eyes widening as he snapped his head to the Southern Warrior like he was insane, or on fire, or screaming like a hog-monkey, or all three. "Check out this fire Zuko made! We'll never have to rub twigs together for hours ever again!"

She wasn't even that far away, so Zuko had no idea why he (Sokka, was it?) was even shouting in the first place; he was quickly learning that he was a very loud person, anyway. In actual fact, Katara was just a few paces away from them, scooping up clothes and dumping them into the laundry basket placed on her hip without so much as even acknowledging Zuko's existence ever since she threatened to kill him last night, in his room, after he joined the 'Good Guys' yesterday.

She froze, and Zuko held his breath; she looked so placid and calm, icy blue eyes tamed and stoic as she stood upright, straightening her curved back. She looked at the blazing orange inferno, crackling excitedly just to the side of her. Her eyes fixated there, and the entire temple was quiet, and Sokka finally realized how stupid he was for giving his sister a reason to recognize the firebender's presence.

Zuko gulped, and jumping into said fire seemed like a great way ease the atmosphere; he could see the Avatar watching with wide eyes, praying to Agni that all hell wouldn't break loose. He could hear those two kids (The Duke and Teo, or the Teo and Duke, or something like that) had stopped their silly game and stared with anticipation and a little fear. The blind earthbending girl sat up, waiting to hear a scream, a whip of Katara's hand, and Zuko's body hitting the floor with a hollow thud, as she felt Zuko's heart pounding through her feet.

Sokka swallowed, licking his lips as his eyes darted between the ex-Prince and his sister.

Zuko pressed his lips together, hoping that his death would be at least painless.

Katara's eyes shifted upwards in one swift motion, from the blazing fire, to the white-knuckled firebender. She stared at him right in the center of his golden eyes, picking out and shoving in his face every mistake he had made, every bad decision he had chosen, every person he betrayed, everyone he had hurt, including her. Her pale blue eyes shook him in the most horrible way.

She hoisted her laundry basket higher on her hip and turned to leave.

Everyone let out a relieved breath simultaneously, except Zuko; he could feel the blind girl pat his shoulder encouragingly, a little roughly, too. But he was also learning that for an almost thirteen year old, she was rather coarse around the edges; much like him. He gulped as he heared Katara start to beat some other freshly washed clothes against a rock rather brutally from the other room.

"Don't worry, Sparky," Toph assured. "It'll take some time, but Sweetness'll come around eventually."

Zuko pressed his lips together, turning his head to where the sound of her beating clothes was coming from; it got more brutal by the second.

"You sure about that?" he murmured.

* * *

...Maybe Zuko will have some better luck next chapter? :) Leave a review! Read the previous AN at the beggining for more info on this short little fic!

- Yin


	2. The First

Chapter 2, everyone - wish Zuko luck!

- Yin

P.S. there's gonna be some strong language in later stages; don't read, little ones!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF AANG

* * *

**The First **

Zuko was pretty sure he'd never forget the first words she said to him.

It was the first words she'd said to him after the night she had threatened to kill him once he joined Team Avatar; a part of him is overjoyed that she's even talking to him, even acknowledging his existence, his presence, his very being. However, there's another part of him that tells him silence was much better; this is the part that tells him to instinctively run in the opposite direction, every time Katara enters the room.

If he really thought about it deeply, he was just asking for it; but Zuko was getting too comfortable in this little group, became too accustomed to each person that he now regarded as much more than a simple comrade or ally; after spending so many years looking in at friendship from the outside, it was nice to possess it for a change.

Maybe it all went to his head subconsciously, maybe he was in too terrible a mood, maybe he was getting too confident, or maybe, Agni forbid, he had forgotten his past for a few bewitching moments that didn't fail to perplex him. Either way, the result was not good; either way, he should've thought before he had opened his big, firebending trap. Either way, her words would sting, reminding him that he had much more to be guilty about than content with.

He had learned on this day that with Katara, it was always two steps forward and one step back.

This means that actually speaking to him, came at a price.

It was raining, and the Western Air Temple was build upside down; this meant that there was water everywhere. Dripping from the ceiling, coming in from the sides of the open space. It soaked their clothes, their food, their beloved fire that Zuko lit faithfully every day; Katara spent the entire day pushing it out and away from their small campsite with a flick of her wrist, since it was a bit advanced for Aang to clean out acres of water in the entire Temple within seconds, despite his futile attempts at helping her.

She did this on top of her cooking and cleaning and washing and sewing and soothing and c_aring_; Zuko often wondered how she even had time to just breathe for herself, let alone take some time out to rest or consider relaxing for once. But this time, momentarily, he forgot; it slipped his royal brain in the most idiotic of ways at the most idiotic of times, and that's something Zuko is sure he will never forgive himself for.

He padded out to the open area, cursing under his breath, since he left a pile of clothes that had gotten soaking wet under the rain that blew in from the side, and leaking from the ceiling of the quaint little temple. The others scurried about too, looking around for leftover belongings that they may or may not have left; meanwhile, Katara was _still_ clearing the space of water.

Her task was becoming difficult, because the rain decided to befriend the wind today; for every push outwards, another wave of water came hurtling back at her; she would build a wall of ice if she could, but she knew that it would upset Aang, seeing the Temple tampered with like that. She took deep breaths, momentarily wiping her temple from sweat before, heaving the water outwards with her arms, against the wind that was far too strong for Aang to control.

"For Agni's sake! My clothes are fucking _drenched_!" Zuko hissed loudly. He whipped once of his soaked shirts in the air, growling. He looked down at his other belongings, gaping in horror. "Oh, shit! And all my socks and tunics and shoes! I swear the Spirits hate me or something..."

Katara snarled, whipping in his direction; she was soaked to the skin in rain water and her own sweat, panting from having bended incessantly for the entire day. Her joints ached, as well as her muscles and head, and she couldn't even remember the last time she had had a good nights' sleep without being interrupted by Aang's nightmares about the battle coming up.

This means that today, Katara didn't feel like keeping quiet.

"Oh, forgive me, your Majesty; I didn't understand you were having such a difficult time coping with this weather," she spat in a sarcastic voice, making the entire gang fall dead silent. Zuko gulped as she advanced. "Please, if there's anything I can do for you; like, I dunno, keep the water from collapsing the Temple, making sure it doesn't come into our rooms and give us pneumonia tonight, or even protect us from shivering all day in damp clothes, just let me know."

Despite being so much shorter than him (barely reaching his collar bone), Katara's nose was almost touching his stubbly face, sneering at him as she panted from fatigue and lack of sleep and an aching body. Zuko blinked, his soaking clothes falling to the floor, forgotten; he gulped as icy blue eyes sliced through his golden ones with ease and fury, her breath hot against his neck as her nose started to wrinkle in anger, wet, curly hair plastered against her jawline.

"I-I'm sorry," he said quietly, barely getting the words out. "I didn't-"

"Save it," she hissed into his face, pulling back with a hardened expression, shaking Zuko to the core as everyone watched in terror; even Appa and Momo were silent as the rain tried to fill the tense pause unsuccessfully. "Go back to caring for yourself. It's the only thing you're good at, anyway."

His sodden clothes lifted into the air with a twist of Katara's wrist, as she used the water within it to pick it up; she pushed the bundle in his stomach with extreme force, so much so that Zuko staggered backwards a little.

She left, and the rain, as if on cue, stopped. Everyone remained silent.

Zuko looked down at the clothes in his hands, because they were as dry as a bone.


	3. Eavesdropping

It's so fun coming up with ways to make Zuko feel awkward...like, you have no idea. I highly recommend it as a stress reliever.

Leave a review! :) Please?

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER

* * *

**Eavesdropping **

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on him?"

Zuko halted in the hallway instantly, his head flicking to the side, where Toph's bedroom door was left cracked open, light slipping out into the blackened corridor. He had no idea as to why someone else would be up at a time like this, since he didn't consider anyone else in the group being an insomniac, too. Nevertheless, he sauntered to the side of the door casually, after making sure no one was watching him do something that was so...un-Zuko.

It didn't take a genius to figure out who Toph was talking about; and it certainly didn't take a genius to figure out who she was talking _to_, since everyone treated him as if he had been their brother for years, apart from one. Zuko pushed a piece of hair out of his eyes, careful to breath quietly as he pressed his back against the concrete wall, waiting avidly for a reply, much like Toph.

"Jeez, Toph, I come into your room because I can't sleep, not to talk about Zuko." Katara said evenly, and Zuko could hear her shuffle on the bed. It sounded strange, hearing her say his name, since she usually addressed him as 'get out of my way' or 'move, jerkbender'. Zuko pressed his lips together so that he could stop the corners curling up at how the syllables rolled off of her tongue.

"Aang keeps getting nightmares about Ozai, which is fine and I feel bad for him, except that I haven't slept for longer than 4 hours at a time in the past month, you know?" Katara said quickly. "At first it wasn't so bad, but it's starting to take a toll on my body and it makes it so much harder to do chores around the Temple and training on top of it and-"

"I appreciate Twinkletoes' insomnia is slowly killing you, Sweetness, but I didn't ask about him," Toph cut off brashly, and Zuko's stomach started to swirl horribly. "What is it with you towards Zuko? I mean, Agni, I've known you for a long time, but I've never seen you say stuff like that before; you make _me _sound like the nice one!"

There was a pause, and Zuko could almost hear Katara grinding her teeth together.

"I just don't like him." Katara said unnaturally quickly. "So, with Aang's sleeping pattern; I'm thinking I should maybe use my bending to soothe him before he goes to bed; like, you know, get him in a more relaxed, calmer state. Sort of like meditation-"

"_Why_ don't you like Zuko?" Toph pressed firmly. "I didn't think you could ever hate anyone, Katara, but the way you treat him- "

"I don't hate him," Katara cut off. There was a short, heavy silence. "But I wish I did."

"Because...?" Toph encouraged bluntly. Zuko held his breath quite literally.

"He hurt me in a way that I don't think anyone will ever understand," Katara said slowly, quietly. "I revealed such a..._sensitive _part of my life to him, some things that I haven't even talked about with Sokka, you know? I really thought we had something, that we could even be friends, and he just threw it all back in my face like the idiot I was for trusting him."

There was silence as Zuko frowned, his gaze dropping.

"He didn't even say sorry," Katara said in no more than a whisper. "Not to me, personally."

"Katara, I..." Toph fumbled.

"Don't worry about it," Katara said with a sigh. Zuko heard a creak from the bed, and he knew they were hugging one another. "I better go and attempt to get some sleep before dawn. Hopefully Aang won't wake me up before then."

"Okay," Toph replied quietly.

Zuko's mind began to wonder, not registering the footsteps that were approaching the door; he lent against the cold wall, letting his head drop backwards in deep thought. The way she had said it, it sounded like Katara was being rather lenient with him; even though he had betrayed a lot of people, he admitted he had never betrayed anyone quite like he did Katara. He scowled at himself, realizing just how different he is now, compared to how he was-

The door opened swiftly; Katara stood there, eyes wide as she stared at Zuko, who jumped in horror and surprise.

"I-I...I-" Zuko stuttered in humiliation.

"Were you _listening_ to us?!" Katara seethed, her face scrunching up as she took a step forward. Her pale blue eyes danced in fury, mauve lips painting a snarl across her face as the water vapour from the air flew to her hand reflexively.

Zuko gaped in terror, suddenly registering that there was something different about her; he glanced down at her, his cheeks flaring as he saw that she was clad only in her wrappings, since that was all (he found out) that she slept in. Katara then looked down at herself, horrified, her caramel cheeks beaten with a rosy hue as her hands flew to her protruding chest and exposed stomach, fuming.

"What is _wrong _with you?!" She yelled, her cheeks now completely red. Toph frowned as she rushed to the doorway; but then stifled a laugh at the embarrassed, wild heartbeats she felt. "You don't go eavesdropping on two people having a _private_ conversation in the middle of the night, you asshole! Who do you think you are?!"

"I-I didn't mean to!" Zuko cried honestly, his cheeks burning. "Honestly, I didn't-"

She advanced, shoving him roughly. "You're a pathetic idiot, do you know that?!"

"I-I..." Zuko stuttered; he unintentionally glanced down at Katara's body again, now uncovered by her hands that were now fisted at her sides. They both blushed horrendously, her arms flying to her exposed body again as Toph cracked up behind them; Zuko stared up at the ceiling, his face as red as the maroon pajama bottoms he was wearing; he then too realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Katara's eyes travelled south a little, and her eyes widened because by what she saw, and that she couldn't believe she had let herself..._look_ in the first place. She growled angrily before turning her heel and stomping off in the opposite direction, allowing Zuko to press his hands into his face as he quietly hated himself, moaning into his palms profusely.

"Why, Agni?" he groaned quietly. "Why me?"

Toph roared in laughter, red in the face, much like two other people for the duration of that night.


	4. Negotiation

Hope you all had a fabulous holiday season (even though it was months ago)!

This is where the deal actually commences; the idea was actually derived from me and my brother. I would do things for him (like massages, cleaning, getting him drinks) and each chore would equal a percentage, which would all add to 100%, which would have earned me a whole season for a TV show I loved that he would download for me...it was actually really fun!

I wanted to incorporate Zutara into this idea somehow - so, here you go! Sorry it took so long!

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER

* * *

**Negotiation**

If Katara hadn't been mad all this time, she was _definitely_ mad now.

Every time Zuko went within about three paces of her, she would shoot him this look that made him feel like he was going to spontaneously catch on fire; the incident last night had taken their relationship from dangerous to downright fatal. Zuko quickly learnt something about Katara; if you stay out of her way, not lie to her, speak to her too much, or look at her for too long or in a 'strange' way, you'd probably make it through the day unscathed.

However, he violated every rule the previous night; unscathed was an blessing.

Zuko settled for alive; but maybe even that was asking for too much.

He didn't mean to, honestly, he didn't; but when you've been needing to pee for the past four hours and you finally summon the courage to leave your room and accept the fact that you may or may not face the wrath of Katara on the way to the bathroom, you tend to be a little...on edge. Zuko practically ran through the hallway, not looking where he was going since the urge to relieve himself overwhelmed him.

A flash of blue, a female growl, a petite body slamming into him was enough to make him urinate right then and there.

Katara clutched her head as she scrambled to sit up, her laundry basket tipped over, the contents all over the floor. She was swearing in a way that even made Zuko double take, since he didn't even that words like that were in her vocabularly. He then noticed his aching ass and swirling stomach from where the basket had dug into him, and let out a few colourful words himself.

"_Fuck_," Katara hissed, her head making the room spin; she clutched it, desperately trying to make it stop. Her eyes flickered open, glaring at the firebender opposite her, who was wincing as he tried to sit up. "Mother of Agni, my head..."

"Oh shit," Zuko mumbled, watching Katara hold her head, rocking slightly. He scrambled up, groaning at the pain in his reer. "Are you alright?! Sweet Agni, I didn't know you were...I just needed the bathroom! Oh, Spirits, please don't kill me, Katara-"

"When did decide stop referring to me as peasant?" she hissed. She swatted his hands away fiercly, despite his effort to help her up. She knelt up with difficulty, learning that Zuko's chest of iron was not a force to be reckoned with; not that it would stop her. She fumbled around for clothes, Zuko helping her; she snatched the basket off of him, glaring.

"I'm sorry!" Zuko tried frantically, blowing some ebony hair from his face.

"Doubt it." Katara grunted. She staggered as she hauled herself up, basket in hand.

"No, Katara, I..." Zuko said quietly, getting up also. He reached out to pull her back, but decided against it; she stared at his outstretched hand like it was multi-coloured, her eyes flicking to him. "I do mean it. About everything."

She stared at him, and he forgot to breathe.

She shook her head, and Zuko's face fell. "Forgiveness doesn't happen overnight, Zuko."

"Wait!" he said, grabbing her wrist before she could leave. "I have an idea; you know, to get you to not hate me anymore."

She raised a brow. "Seems more like a fantasy-"

"Just hear me out," Zuko assured, looking at her right in the eye. "Look, I've noticed that like, 85% of your day is spent cleaning or cooking or washing or healing, and then the other 15% is spent sleeping, or on the rare occasion, training-"

"Wow, so your eyes _do _work," Katara jeered with a frown. "All this time I thought you were as blind as Toph-"

"I'm just saying that maybe I can help you out," he spoke in his low voice. "You know, take the load off a little, give you some of your life back. You know with this whole Ozai thing dawning on us, I'm sure you'd like to practice a hell of a lot more than you do now, right?"

She narrowed her eyes, pausing for a long time. She eyed him; he looked worried, concerned, like he was afraid she might hit him or something. Believe it or not, she actually felt a little guilty when he looked like that, but that just made her resent him even more. She ignored the glint in his eyes, the swell of his muscles through his sleeveless maroon shirt, thrusting the laundry basket into his stomach.

"I accept your...idea; it's probably the best one you've ever had," she remarked, folding her arms as she looked up at him. "But let's make it interesting; you do all the housework, and I mean _all _of it. Once I feel you've done enough, that you've earned my trust, I'll help you out-"

"Woah, woah, woah! Even _you _know that's not fair!" Zuko cried. "You could have me working until the badger-mole breakout! Each chore has to equal something, so you can actually keep track and not just take advantage-"

"Okay, so 100% will equal me treating you as one of 'the gang'," Katara said, using her fingers for the apostrophes. She then gestured to the basket in his hands. "You can work your way there by starting with the laundry."

Zuko blinked, looking down at the basket of clothes. "And how much is this?"

She shrugged. "About 3%."

"_3_%?!" Zuko cried. "That's _nothing_-"

"Think about it," Katara ushered, her gaze fixating on him. "I do laundry about 4 times a week; that means every week you'll be earning 12%. That _alone_ in a mere 9 weeks time, which is rounding _up_, would have you up to 100% already. So, I think I'm being generous with you, am I not?"

Zuko opened his mouth, then closed it again. "Right...I'd better get started then."

She grinned, and Zuko thought he was just seeing things. "That's the spirit!"

* * *

And so it begins...:D Leave a review, people!

- Yin


	5. Torture

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER

* * *

**Torture**

Zuko tried to think of as many adjectives as possible to explain how much he damn well _hated _chores; he scrubbed at a very persistent, dried stain on a dish, smoke and sparks of fire spitting out of his flaring nostrils. It had only been three days, and it already felt like he had been cleaning up everyone's mess for over a lifetime. He desperately tried to focus his frustration on coming up with adjectives for how he was feeling, since it sort of distracted him. So far, he had:

Despised, hated, loathed, reviled, scorned-

His former hate for Aang was honestly _nothing _compared to this dirty dish.

Katara sauntered in at some point, he wasn't sure when; he was only aware of her presence when she plopped herself in front of him and his tub of soapy water, the grin on her face making him hate his task even more, yet, in a weird way, made him love it. At least he managed to make her smile, right?

"How's it going, your Majesty?" She asked, flashing her perfect set of teeth at him.

He almost threw the dish on the ground. "I _hate _this!" Zuko screamed. "I'm exhausted, bored, aching all over and I can _never _get a break! It's like every time I clean something up and turn around, someone just messes it up again! Do you have any idea how _frustrating _that is-?!"

She bit her lip, failing to hold in her laugh; she lent over to him. "You have some soap on your nose," she said, swiping her finger over the tip of porcelain nose, still smiling. "And yes, I _do _know how frustrating it is. I've had to do this for a _year _now, you know."

Zuko sighed, his shoulders drooping. "If you would've just told me how much hell this when I was hunting you, I seriously would have laid off," he half-snapped, but he was grinning, simply because she was, too. "Come on, I have to be at like, what...75%? 80%?"

Katara scoffed. "More like 14%."

He gave her a dead panned look that made her burst into laughter. "You've got to be joking."

"Nope, I have the notes right here!" she said cheerily, picking up her notepad and pen she had set down next to her.

She hopped over the tub of water and settled herself down next to him, her shoulder brushing against his broad one; he could smell her, her half sweet, half fresh scent, especially when she flipped some curly hair over her shoulder. Zuko became very aware of the fact that this was probably the closest she had willingly gotten to him since Ba Sing Se - and he was smiling because of it already.

His smile fell when he saw her calculations.

"See, you did laundry yesterday, which is 3%, and then you cleaned the entire main area, here, which is 2%," Katara explained, her pen guiding his eyes through her loopy handwriting. "And you've been washing the dishes 3 times a day for 3 days, which is altogether, 9%. Three plus two plus nine, equals 14%, in three days. I'd say that's pretty awesome, given the amount of time!"

"So why does it feel like I've been working since the war damn well started a hundred years ago! It's not my fault one chore equals, like, 3 hours!" Zuko cried, throwing his dish rag in the air. "I haven't practiced firebending _once_, I barely get any sleep since I have to do laundry in the morning when the sun is out and it takes _forever - _and don't even get me started on cooking!"

"Hey! We agreed cooking was worth no percentage at all!" Katara warned, but she was still smirking. "If you got even 0.5% out of cooking one meal, you'd be done as fast as I could say hog-monkey just by feeding Sokka _alone_."

Zuko pressed his palm to his forehead. "I swear, that boy doesn't have a bottom to his stomach," Zuko sighed, wincing as he realized how prune-y his hands had become through all the washing. He heard her giggle beside him. "So, what have you been doing with all your free time?"

She smiled right at him, and his heart almost stopped. "Oh, you know - actually _talking _to people, working on some waterbending moves, taking naps, reading books again...you have no idea how good it feels to know that until you're done, I never have to touch Sokka's socks!"

Zuko paled, since Sokka's laundry day was tomorrow. "Oh, Agni..."

She got up laughing, and he resumed working; but she paused to look at him, a tiny smile on her lips. "I really do appreciate this, Zuko."

He looked up, golden eyes looking right at her. "Well, it's part of the deal, so-"

"No, I mean...I _really _appreciate it," she said quietly. "You have no idea how much it means to me that you've taken this load off, even if it's only for a little while. I feel like I can breathe again, you know?"

Zuko blinked. "Not really...I've forgotten what that feels, if you haven't already noticed."

She giggled again. "And I think it's working, you know. "

He raised a brow at her. "What?"

She gestured at the tub of water. "This whole...percentage idea," she explained evenly, tucking some hair behind her ear. "I think seeing you miserable, seeing you go through _my _misery, actually makes me hate you less, and even _like _you a little bit! Like...you're my _friend, _or something!"

Zuko chuckled. "Then you'll be in love with me by the time I get to 100%."

She laughed again, especially as Aang plopped another plate down into Zuko's growing pile of dishes, making the young firebender scowl beyond all reason, and forcefully shut his mouth so that he didn't scream obscenities at the back of the Avatar's head. They looked at each other and started laughing, though, Zuko resumed washing, scrubbing hard with the blunt rag.

"I might just!" Katara called as she left, her toes curling in delight as she thought of the angry frown on his face.

Zuko mused as he started washing cutlery, giving up on that dish, muttering to himself. "That may not be such a bad thing..."


	6. Unbearable

I've been an updating ninja lately...don't you think?

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER

* * *

**Unbearable **

"So...you're like..._friends_ now?" Toph asked, frowning, but grinning at the same time. "I thought you didn't trust him! That you couldn't forgive him for how much he hurt you and all that stuff?"

Katara grinned, biting her lip. "He's...making it up to me. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but...Agni, it's working!"

Toph leaned back on her bed, swinging her feet as she smirked. "But it doesn't change what he did, Sweetness-"

"But _nothing_ can change what he did," Katara said softly, still half smiling. "But I've got to be thankful that's he's at least _trying _to prove that he cares about me _now. _I mean...I don't really get that very often around here. Don't get me wrong, I love you guys so much, your like my surrogate family-"

"But actions speak louder than words?" Toph smirked.

"Exactly!" Katara agreed with enthusiasm, and Toph could hear her broad smile. "In a way, it's kind of neat; I get some time off, and watch him do all the crazy amount of housework, which, for some reason, makes me feel _really _good! Like I'm not the only one who understands that stage of shitty fatigue and bordem, you know? It's like...we're connecting on a whole different level-"

"A level that include dish rags and filthy socks?" Toph laughed. She paused. "It's about time, though - you know, I always thought that you and Sparky would be like, best friends. It's like...you're the same on the inside."

Katara raised a brow. "Really? Never had Zuko pegged to be my- why are you laughing like that?"

Toph smirked, leaning back. "Oh, it's nothing-"

"Tell me!" Katara pressed with a grin. "Jeez, by the look on your face, it looks like you know the plans of the Spirits or something-"

"Your heartbeat, like, triples in speed when you say his name," Toph smiled broadly. "Actually, when you mention him at _all_-"

Katara spluttered, cheeks burning. "Y-You're delusional!"

Toph shrugged. "Just telling you what I hear, Sweetness," she paused again, with another smirk. "It's okay. When Sparky talks about you, his heartbeat mimics a rab-aroo during mating season, too."

She blinked, caramel cheeks pinkening. "He..._talks _about me-?"

"Katara!" Zuko burst into the room, the door hitting the back of the wall from his kick. Katara turned to him, blinking at his predicament; he had a laundry basket balanced on his hip with a metal pan's lid covering it, as well as one of his shirts pressed over his mouth and nose. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, but-"

"Sokka's laundry?" Katara finished, grinning.

Zuko nodded quickly, his voice muffled by his shirt. "Why didn't you tell me that the smell _alone_ would make my eyes start burning?! This odor cannot be created by a _human_ - it's gotta be like the shit of a hog-monkey and rotten eggs and expired salmon-pickles with purple cheese thrown in there-"

"Nope," Katara grinned. "Just my brother Sokka."

"You sure he's not adopted?!" Zuko cried into his shirt, golden eyes blinking away tears from the stench. "You two smell _nothing_ alike-"

"I smell of something?" Katara asked, sniffing her shoulder in curiousity. "What do I smell like?"

Zuko opened his mouth, then his eyes darted to Toph, who sat on the bed with the largest smile plastered on her face that he had ever seen. He cleared his throat, keeping his shirt pressed to his nose and mouth as his eyes skittered to the floor, muttering. "You smell...nice. _Really _nice."

Toph nudged Katara. "Told you," she whispered. "A rab-aroo in mating season-"

"Could you just tell me how to wash this without vomiting?" Zuko asked quickly, glancing at the basket, making sure that the steel lid was pressed on firmly. He glanced at Toph, then back at Katara. "I promise I'll give her back to you soon, Toph."

"Hickey-free, I hope-" Toph jeered.

"_Toph_!" Katara hissed, blood rushing to her cheeks as she stood up, facing Zuko.

"What was that?" Zuko asked, golden eyes glistening.

"Nothing!" Katara ushered, pushing him out of the room, closing the door behind her after glaring at the snickering Toph one last time, even though she couldn't see it. She turned to him, giggling at the laundry basket with the lid, at the expression in his eyes as he kept the cloth pressed to his mouth and nose. "I really should have prepared you for the..._aroma_, huh?"

Zuko shrugged, and she could tell by his eyes that he was smiling at her. "Consider us even," he said in his muffled, deep voice. "I betrayed you, and you almost let me get my eyes burned out from your brother's stench. How much is this, again?"

She grinned. "5%."

She could tell he was scowling, now. "Maybe I'll just do extra of something else instead...I don't think I have it in me to do his laundry next week, too."

Katara laughed, taking one of the handles of the basket so that they carried it down the hallway together. They could hear their chatter (including Zuko's muffled voice) echo through the corridors until they reached the lake, the half moon watching in glee from above, providing a light to the blackened sky as Zuko threw off the lid on the laundry basket, grimacing as he tipped the contents of Sokka's laundry in the shallow lake.

He shivered, the smell still apparent. "Now what?"

Katara bit her lip, looking around. He watched her, how her hair was more messier nowadays, since she didn't have to spend the effort to tie it up properly, since he did the manual labour instead, now; it meant that her long, dark curly hair was all over place, forcing her to tuck it behind her ear as she bit her lip gently, jutting out her chin as she looked out beside them at the plants, finally smiling.

"This!" Katara said, plucking a strange, pale green leaf. "I don't know what it is, but a few of these babies with neutralize Sokka's..._fragrence. _If you let it sit with his clothes overnight, it becomes a lot more bearable to clean in the morning."

Zuko nodded, plucking a large handful of the plant and throwing it in with Sokka's clothing.

Katara laughed. "I said a _few__! _Not 15, Zuko!"

"Trust me, he needs it," Zuko assured. He paused, removing his shirt from his face, revealing his smile. "Hey. You called me Zuko."

He was looking right at her, and it make her stomach feel weird, so she looked away. "Well, that _is_ your name, right?"

He grinned, watching her watch the lake. "Right."


	7. Goodnight

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER

* * *

**Goodnight**

Zuko fell back against the stone floor, exhausted. The worst part was, even though his chores literally took up the entire day to complete, he had probably only brought himself up about 12%. Adding that to his previous 22%, it didn't even get him half way, even though it had been almost two weeks now. He grinned, at the thought of her; at least it was getting him somewhere with Katara.

Zuko couldn't believe that one person could be smart _and _pretty _and _funny _and _powerful _and _kind. It just seemed like a joke, like it was too good to be true; he could hear her kissing the children goodnight on their cheeks and foreheads as they left the room, since it was probably Agni knows what time at the moment. Zuko sighed as he listened to the cool breeze provoke the fire to crackle between him and Katara, once everyone left the room.

There was a pause, and he smiled whilst his eyes were closed, listening to her pencil scribble down calculations.

"34%, Zuko!" Katara said, forcing his eyes to open as she plopped herself down next to him, cross legged. "I'd say that's pretty good, in 13 days! So, on average, you're earning about...2.61% a day! So, if you keep going at this rate, you'll be done in..."

He watched her from the corner of his eye, forcing himself to sit up; whenever she did the maths, her brow would always crinkle up like she didn't understand, when really, it was quite the opposite; she was far too smart for her own good. She bit her lip gently, her eyes lighting up as she finally came to an answer; Zuko tried to suppress his smile, but he doubted it was working.

"38.31 days! Rounding that up, let's just say 40 days, which is just about a month and a half...then, minus the 13 days you've already worked, and we're left with 27 days! So, about a month!" Katara said with a huge grin.

Zuko groaned. "You have no idea how much I regret betraying you right now."

Katara giggled, watching the way his porcelain skin gleamed from the light of the fire. He caught her gaze and half chuckled as well, making her insides go all funny at the deepness of his voice, at the smile on his pale pink lips. She avoided his gaze to try and avoid the feeling itself, but it wasn't really working; she ignored it, smiling as she flicked through her book of maths calculations.

"But I gotta say, you sure are a hard worker-"

"I mean it, you know," Zuko cut off quietly, looking right at her, then away. "I...I heard you and Toph talking the other night in her room, when you caught me. I gotta admit, Katara, I've betrayed a lot of people, but...not in the way I betrayed you, or my Uncle. You're a much better person than I am, agreeing to forgive me like this. I mean, if it was me...I don't think I'd have the strength to do it."

She blinked at him, blue eyes watching him. The fire between them crackled in anticipation, the pause hanging between them lightly. The cool breeze howled a little as the seconds passed, as bit the inside of his cheek, not knowing what to expect, since she was so...unpredictable.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Katara said softly. "We've all done things we regret. At least now, we won't ever make the same mistakes, right? I'm not as strong as you have me pegged to be, Zuko. I've done plenty I'm not proud of, too."

"...Like what?" Zuko asked quietly in curiosity. "I'm pretty sure it can't be as bad as what I've done."

"Maybe not," Katara pondered. "But it's enough to make me hate my own guts."

"Try me, Sweetness." Zuko grinned, turning to sit facing her. Katara laughed, hiding her blush as she did the same.

"Okay, well...I don't know if Aang, Sokka or Toph told you this, but...I pretended to be the Painted Lady once," Katara started, pausing. "Well, maybe more than once. It was because of this little Fire Nation village that was riddled with poverty. I couldn't stand seeing those people suffer, you know?"

Zuko nodded into her eyes, which were as blue as his mask, still stashed in his bedroom. "I know."

"Well, I mostly just healed people, and later chased the Fire Nation factory out of there so that they could learn to live again," Katara explained slowly, biting her lip as her voice grew quiet. "But...there was this one night. This night I didn't tell Aang and the others about."

Zuko watched her look down at her curly, dark hair.

"I was coming back from healing one night and...these men, they had cornered this woman in an ally. She was screaming and screaming but no one heard her; they were ripping apart her tunic, cutting apart her wrappings like she was a piece of fucking trash. I was disgusted, and...and, it was a full moon that night. I did something, Zuko...something I didn't fully understand until much later."

"What do you mean?" he murmured, leaning closer.

"I...It's like I could _feel _their hearts in the palm of my hand, even though I was at least 5 yards away, up on a rooftop," Katara whispered, closing her hands so she couldn't look at them. "So, I just...I just crushed them, and they fell to ground, dead. A few weeks later, I met this other Southern waterbender; she told me of a technique called bloodbending. And even though I didn't know what it was when I was the Painted Lady...that's what I did. I killed them. "

She paused. "Aang and the others thought I was crying when Hama forced me to do it again because it was my first time, but it wasn't. It was because...it was because my anger alone was enough to bring it out of me, Hama-less. Because I killed four men without even touching them before then. I don't know about you, but that's my definition of a monster-"

"You are _not _a monster." Zuko said firmly. "Monsters kill for no reason, just for the fun of it. At least you had a reason-"

"I killed, nonetheless," Katara said, shaking her head. "And I can never, ever take that back."

Zuko paused. "Yeah, well, if it helps...I was the Blue Spirit. I stole from the rich people to give to the poor. I killed a few people then, too; people who would needlessly beat villagers and steal their money, even though they had enough. Gang leaders who were too greedy, too ruthless. Noblemen who just didn't give a shit if children died on their doorstep begging for food."

There was a long silence, but it wasn't a heavy one. "We're kind of like superheroes, don't you think?"

Zuko looked up at her, raising a brow. "Seriously?"

She nodded jokingly, half-laughing. "We should team up one day, me and you. Fight crime and stuff, you know?"

He smirked. "I'm looking forward to it. Hopefully by then, I'll have gotten to 100%."

She smirked back. "Hopefully."

She got up to go to bed, but Zuko declined, claiming he wanted to stay up and maybe meditate before sleeping; a little firebending was better than none at all, right? By the time Katara got to the doorway to the dorms, she looked back to find Zuko already cross legged, knuckles touching as he breathed with the camp fire, making it grow and weaken with his own breaths, she grinned, tip toeing back to him.

Zuko felt a pair of warm lips on his scarred cheekbone, lingering for a second more than she had for everyone else.

"Goodnight, Sparky."

By the time his eyes were open, she was already making her way out of the room again.

Zuko learnt that night that it was not possible to meditate with a massive grin and thumping heartbeat.


	8. Hesitation

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER (I do love it to death, though...Zutara especially!)

* * *

**Hesitation **

She _loved _the look on his face when he saw more mud on the stoned floor of the temple.

Katara had never thought of herself as the sadistic type, but then again, she had to re-think a lot of things nowadays; she practically had to cover her mouth, hold in her fits of giggles so that Zuko wouldn't shoot her any more flat looks (which was just what he replaced grins with), but she didn't care. _Finally_ someone understood her frustration, her fury, her impatience when it came to cleaning up after other people, all day, _every _day. _  
_

Someone finally felt the same in ache in their bones, the same gut wrenching feeling when you see the others have a mud fight right in the middle of the camp, the same rage at having to wake up at Agni knows what time in the morning to do the laundry, utilizing the sun in a way the other kids didn't have to think about. But she thought that there maybe there were a lot of things Zuko understood that no one else did that made her grin, too.

Katara savoured his scowl at the new, dirty laundry, nonetheless.

Zuko bit his lip; today, with the rising sun, he had promised he would not hesitate; this proved much harder to put into practice.

"Can I ask you something?" Zuko said casually in his deep voice, not even glancing at her as he took out the first pair of muddied trousers, submerging them in the lake before grabbing the leaves Katara introduced him to weeks ago, and started scrubbing.

She was laying on her stomach, elbows propping her face up as she grinned with glee; her hair was piled at the back of her head in a messy bun, some strands of curly hair flying loose, casually. The only thing that could make this any better would be for her to be in just her wrappings, but Katara didn't dare. It was okay to prance around like that around Aang or Sokka or Teo or The Duke - but not Zuko. She didn't quite know why, but didn't question the feeling.

"Fire away!" Katara chirped, flashing her perfect grin. "Which is how they say it in the Fire Nation, I presume?"

He tried to look unimpressed, but the corners of his mouth twinged upwards. "You're funny, peasant."

Her grin grew, and Zuko looked away before his stomach started doing somersaults. He cleared his throat, standing up and flapping out the newly washed laundry, laying it on one of the large boulders nearby. He licked his lips, swallowing the lump in his throat; she was _ridiculously _pretty today, and he was using the term loosely. Zuko could barely concentrate with her there (not that he'd have it any other way), which just annoyed him more.

"The other night, when you kissed me," he said, trying to sound nonchalant, though, his heartbeat said otherwise. He tried not to look at her, which was a good thing, because her cheeks were already a little warm. "You...you kissed my scarred cheek. Not my clean one."

She blinked, looking away. "Yeah..?"

"Why choose that one?" Zuko asked quietly, realizing he couldn't make this sound casual; she could hear it in his voice. The confusion, the concern, the fact that he just couldn't understand it, was seeping into his deep tone. "Why choose the marred side?"

She smiled, a faint smile, at the ground. "You don't have a marred side, Zuko," she said quietly, lifting her eyes to meet his golden gaze, small embers that watched her every movement. "And with all the shit that happened between us, between your family, aside...I don't think you ever did."

He almost let the piece of clothing drift away into the lake, staring at her. Zuko thinks that maybe this isn't just a crush anymore.

Looking at her right then, he could feel it; right in the center of his chest.

"Y-You _kissed _him...?!"

They both whirled round to find Aang emerge from shadows of the pillars of the temple behind them; Katara didn't have time to be furious that he was eavesdropping because her stomach was already dropping at the tears glistening in his grey eyes. He was looking right at her, like she'd committed a heinous crime, like she had the blood of a thousand soldiers smeared all over her coffee coloured skin.

"Aang-"

"I _love _you..." he whispered, the despair on his face making Zuko and Katara's insides curl. "Doesn't..doesn't that _mean _anything? Katara, I...I would do anything for you, give you anything you could ever wanted!"

"_Aang-_" Katara tried again, stepping closer.

"_No_!" he cried, tears slipping from his eyes as he gripped his staff. His vision fell to Zuko. "A few weeks ago you _hated _him-"

"Aang, you don't understand," Zuko said firmly, stepping closer, reaching Katara's side. "This is just a misunderstanding! It's not what you thin-"

"Just...just leave me alone." he said in a quiet voice; the orange wings burst from his glider, and he was up and away, hiding his face in the shadows as he flew over to the other side of the temple, the breeze carrying his small body.

They stood in silence, not looking at each other, for it was too risky, and they didn't know what they were waiting for.

"I...I'll go talk to him," Katara said eventually, swallowing the lump in her throat. He nodded, watching her go as she walked briskly to the opening of the temple, pausing for a brief moment to catch his gaze; and they both felt it. They both realized they felt guilty because maybe, just maybe-

"Sorry about this..." Katara said softly, still looking right at him, her smile long gone.

He was breathless as he replied, drowning in her pale, pale blue eyes. "Don't worry. And I mean it, you know."

Because maybe Avatar Aang was on to something.


	9. Importance

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER (If I did, though, I would stop taking the piss and have Zutara be together forever).

* * *

**Importance**

Zuko wasn't even keeping track anymore.

He could've gained 20,000% by now and wouldn't know; he hardly cared.

What he _did _care about, however, was the loud arguing of Aang and Katara that was echoing throughout the entire Temple; at least, that's what it had felt like to him. He didn't really know what happened, since he decided to keep his distance from the Avatar during said argument, since seeing Zuko would probably not make the situation any better. And apparently, neither did Katara - which was weird, because to Zuko, _anything _plus Katara was always better.

He tried eavesdropping again (which was becoming a terrible habit, now), but soon decided against; their conversation had gone from Katara trying to calm him down, to Aang not listening, then suddenly to Katara confessing (very loudly and angrily) that she wasn't okay with...whatever it was those two were. They were arguing for the entire day, and everyone was tip-toeing around the Temple, pretending they couldn't hear.

Zuko winced every time his name came up in their heated quarrel.

It was well into the night, after everyone had gone to bed, when Katara finally left Aang's room with a frustrated sigh, sniffing and scratching away at the dried tears on her cheek. Her feet carried her to the main campsite, hoping to see Zuko there, cleaning or scrubbing or washing; and she did. The second he saw her in the doorway he raced over to her in half worry, half anxiousness.

"Katara!" he hissed in his deep voice, stopping in front of her to look at her. "Oh, Agni, I'm so sorry! I didn't know that Aang would get so upset! I didn't mean to mess all this up! Spirits, I should've stayed back in the Fire Nation, where I belong-"

"You belong _here,_" Katara said quietly, a small smile on her lips, despite how firm her words sounded. She shook her head, pausing for a second; they took this time to seat themselves on the floor beside the still burning campfire, Zuko watching her intently. She sighed, looking away. "I kind of lost it, Zuko."

"What do you mean?" he questioned, golden eyes engulfing her.

His flawless, pale skin was practically alight in the light of the large fire beside them; even though they were sitting down on the ground, he was still a lot taller than her, looking down at her with amber eyes that she could feel right in the center of her chest. She could smell him, that addictive scent of burnt wood and musk, wishing she could bury her head in his black tunic to make her feel better - she just sighed again, looking away.

"I...I'm not too sure how it started," Katara explained slowly, biting her lip. "Aang was saying all these things like how he loved me, how he's _always _loved me - and I just got so angry, because I didn't _ask _for that, you know? He kept asking me things like, 'What is it that Zuko can give you that I can't?'..."

Zuko swallowed, his cheeks heating up.

"And I just got so mad and told him that nothing happened between us, and even if something did, he was being a real prick about it!" Katara hissed, pressing her lips together as she frowned. "I mean, if someone else were to make me happy other than him, shouldn't he be _happy_ for me? If he really loved me, then wouldn't he want what was best for me, even if it wasn't him?"

Zuko watched her every movement; she purposely avoided his gaze.

"I'm so _sick _of doing what everyone else wants me to do!" Katara spat loudly, brows furrowing as her eyes welled up. "When my mother was killed, I had to _become _a mother! When everyone else fell apart in the desert, I had to be the bad guy and tell them to suck it up! When someone's upset, it's _me _who has to make them better again - like I know the first thing about following your fucking heart!"

There was silence, and Katara sniffed.

"And now there's this whole thing with Aang..._'loving' _me..." she said quietly, looking at the fire. Her voice became so quiet, Zuko thought the wind might carry it away. "What if I don't want to live the rest of my life being the Avatar's wife? What if I don't feel the same way? I mean, when Aang just jumps in and kisses me, doesn't he think about what _I_ want?"

She pressed her knuckles between her brows as her face crumpled from her own words; she bent her head down so that the strands from her even messier bun fell forward, sliding her hand up so that the inside of her wrist was pressing against her nose bridge. Zuko watched in almost horror; he wasn't exactly the comforting type of person. At all.

But looking at her like that, he couldn't sit by, and his body found the way; he pulled her wrist away gently from her face, murmuring something along the lines of, 'please, don't...' before getting both their bodies up into a kneeling position and closing the space between them softly. She was sniffing quietly into his chest as he pressed her to him, dipping his head so that his mouth was against the top of her head, his eyes open as he listened to her cry against him.

"You know what the worst part is?" she whispered into his tunic, and he could barely hear her. "I wouldn't have even said any of that stuff before you - I would've just kept apologizing and nodding and giving my life away until Aang was happy, until the world was satisfied. Talking to you, Zuko...you make me feel like I'm important. No one else makes me feel like that I'm such a _spineless-_"

"Hey, hey! Don't say things like that! You _are _important," Zuko spoke. "You've always been important. I just...I'm just glad you finally see it, now."

He was so warm that she barely remembered to answer; she stayed in his arms for a few more minutes, not quite having the strength to pull herself away. She could feel the swell of his biceps as they pressed her small frame to his broad one as they knelt there. She half laughed awkwardly as she pulled away, apologizing for being so childish as she swiped away tears with the back of her hand.

"We're okay now, though," Katara said with a half smile. "Even though Aang probably doesn't _get_ how I feel, I know he respects it."

"I hate to bring age into this, but he's barely 13," Zuko assured, looking down at her. His jaw was lightly covered in stubble, a charming half smile of his own playing against his lips. "There are just some things you won't understand at an age like, even if you are the saviour of the world - believe me, I know."

Katara smiled again, properly. "I bet this is totally gonna come back and bite me in ass if the war ever ends."

"Fuckin' Agni, it _better _end!" Zuko hissed playfully, smirking at her. "We have to be rewarded for all this drama; do you have any idea how difficult it is to 'find yourself' in the middle of a full scale war?"

Katara laughed. "I think you and me know the most."

They must've talked all night, because by the time they got up from their sitting position and decided to go to bed, the sun was already peeking at them from behind the horizon. Zuko felt his inner fire revel in this, saying something about needing to start on folding the previous batch of laundry, whilst standing in the doorway; Katara nodded, and hesitated for a second. She kissed his cheek again.

His scarred one. On purpose.

"Wait," Zuko said quietly, stopping her at the door. He peered at the sun - no hesitation, right? "I've been...really lazy with the chores."

She was smiling, even though she was squinting in confusion. "What? You haven't been _lazy_-"

"I've purposely been taking ages to do them, because...well..." Zuko grunted in frustration, not the finding the right words he was looking for. Katara giggled a little when she saw the flames escape his nostrils. "I don't want this deal to end. I don't ever want to reach 100%, because I never want to stop having a reason to talk to you and be with you whenever I want, just for no reason at all."

Katara's smile fell.

"To me, Katara..." Zuko said quietly, half sighing, half blowing a raspberry as he forced himself to meet her gaze. He engulfed her, intoxicated her, moved something inside of her in a way no else had ever done before. "You're...you're the most important thing."

Her full, mauve lips were parted as she gazed into his golden eyes, astounded. She was breathless.

"KATARA!" The Duke called urgently, before running up to her through the hallway in a panic. "Teo's chair broke, somehow! He got up and got inside and it just snapped like a cornered panda-bull! I think he hurt himself! Come quick!"

Her eyes looked up at Zuko again, blue orbs glistening as his words still floated around in her head; it wasn't like a compliment or a nice gesture. It was something..._more__, _and Katara could feel that right in the pit of her fluttering stomach, right in the center of her swelling heart. Her gaze was still on Zuko, ignoring The Duke yanking on her hand hurriedly.

"Zuko..." she finally managed, her eyes never leaving him, even as she was dragged away.


	10. Secret

By the way, guys, if you hadn't already noticed, I'm totally ignoring the way things actually happened in Book 3 when it got to the Final Battle stuff - I'm basically skipping it all and focusing on Zutara :D

Thanks for all the reviews and things! You all are very lovely!

- Yin

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER

* * *

**Secret**

"You _sure _you don't want us to go with you?" Zuko asked, watching as they hauled Teo and his broken chair onto Appa. "You're gonna need some muscle to carry back the wood for Teo's new chair - I know the whole lot of you are going and stuff, but I really don't mind-"

"Leave this one to us, Sparky!" Toph grinned broadly, slapping Zuko's back painfully. "We've got two earthbenders and an Avatar; we'll be just moon-peachy perfect! I'm sure some woods can't be far from here; we should be back before nightfall, no problem!"

"Besides, _someone _has to hold out the temple in case any of Ozai's cronies get a little restless," Aand added with a smile, before swinging his arms as he summoned a gust of wind to lift his body on that of his bison's. "You and Katara are our best bet if that were happen."

"Just be careful," Katara warned with a half scowl as she hugged her brother tightly. "Don't wander off too far from Appa - Agni be damned if you were lost without him! And _listen _to Teo, Sokka! I know you like to test out your revolutionary ideas, but he _knows _what kind of wood is needed for his chair-"

"Okay, okay! Stop nagging already, we'll be back soon!" Sokka whined, before pressing his lips to the top of his sister's head. He smirked. "Take care of Sparky for us. We can't loose Aang's firebending teacher, you know."

Katara smiled faintly, nodding; she hadn't had much of a chance to speak to Zuko since what he had said this morning, which made things slightly tense. She hugged her friends one last time before she joined Zuko's side at the entrance of the temple again, hearing Aang command the words 'Yip, Yip!' before they flew up into the pastel blue sky that awaited them, soft clouds shrouding Appa's tail as they passed through them.

There a pause as they walked back through the dorms to reach the main campsite, which Zuko found increasingly awkward; he scratched the back of his whilst thinking of something to say to ease the tension, whilst also thinking of how damn stupid he was for ever opening his mouth in the first place, and why, Agni, _why _did he _always_ manage to find the wrong time to say and do the wrongs things. He hissed out a sigh, swearing under his breath.

She stopped abruptly just as he did the same. Zuko pressed his lips together when she faced him. "Katara, I-"

Zuko didn't really understand what had happened until it was happening.

She flung her arms around him, bringing his neck down as she pressed her body to his. He let out a relieved sigh, a small grin accommodating it as his arms acted on its own accord, winding around her waist and bringing her close to him. He could feel her soft hair tickle his jaw, the skin of her bare forearms brushing against the skin of his own neck.

They hadn't even made it through the hallway of dorms yet, the corridor of bedrooms surrounding them comfortably as they embraced for what had felt like the first time in their lives. A breath slipped through Katara's lips as she felt his fingers uncurl from their fists and rest between her hips and waist.

His touch was practically burning her, but she welcomed it, his words from mere hours ago ringing in her ears, making her pull away and act recklessly for the first time in years. His face was smiling like he was thankful that she was even agreeing to be around him. She couldn't turn said smile, though, as her eyes fell to south of his face, other thoughts filling her mind.

"Fuck, for a second there, I thought you were gonna choke me or something," Zuko breathed, eyes still fixated on her. She looked up at him, really _looking _at him; the curve of his lightly stubbled jaw, his rather full, pale pink lips that moved subtly as he spoke, as he smiled, charmingly messy ebony hair that fell over golden irises that were lit up like a candle, an ember, a flame, an _inferno_-

He continued, half laughing, and they hadn't let go yet. "What a perfect time for you to kill me though, right? No one around, a lake just outside - Agni, maybe I've been around Azula too long, getting thoughts like this-

The same thing happened; Zuko didn't realize what happened until it was in his face, _happening_.

Or, rather, _on _his face.

Her lips were on his, pressing against him so lightly he could barely feel it; her mouth was practically burning his, and her eyes were closed, and it took Zuko a good three seconds to realize _she was kissing him_. Golden eyes blinked a little at the sudden _interruption,_ but they fluttered closed, getting the jist of things; he lowered his head so that she wasn't at such an awkward angle anymore, and she could feel his arms pull her against him in a way that was different this time.

Zuko was a little annoyed when she pulled back, blushing as she stepped away, out of his arms.

"I-I'm sorry!" she squeaked, not looking at him in the eye. "I-I don't know why I did that! I'm so sorry, I just got a little..._enthusiastic_? Agni, is that the right word? Oh shit, Spirits, kill me now..."

Katara had a her palm pressed against her burning face, murmuring profanities under her breath as she cursed herself again and again and again; what the hell was _wrong _with her? She had finally gotten to a point where she was _friends _with the guy she used to loathe, maybe even _best _friends, and then she goes ahead does _that, _like the idiot she was. Katara groaned into her palm as she felt the cool, stone wall against her back, cornering herself.

He stepped closer to her, a _different _kind of smirk on his lips. "What're you sorry about, again?"

She kept opening and closing her mouth as she gaped in horror up at him. Zuko was chuckling a little as he joined her against the wall, and his warm hands found her hips somehow, pulling them gently to his own body. Katara was suddenly aware that they were _very _close, and his scent was making her senses go haywire; his head was tilting down to her, his smirk still apparent, and she honestly thought that her heart might leap out of her chest shoot straight through him. His golden eyes looked so different to her, now.

"I-I...'cause...you know..." Katara tried breathlessly, her hands already sliding up his chest and to his shoulders on their own, words flying out the window as she felt their chests bump together, making her thinking that he had struck her with lightening as her breath hitched.

His teeth were perfect as he grinned down at her. "Shit, Katara, if you would've told me I was allowed to kiss you, I would've done it a long time ago."

The corners of her lips curled up, and a smile stretched across her face. "Wh...I'm sorry, w_hat-_?"

He was the one interrupting _her__, _now, leaning down to her and closing the space between their mouths swiftly, like he'd already memorized the way. Her smile fell a little, since her lips were otherwise occupied; she felt his burning hands run up the sides of her body expertly, making her inadvertantly part her lips against his and let out a sharp breath. Zuko didn't waste the opportunity, using it to deepen their kiss and make her sink against him.

Katara pressed a hand to his chest suddenly, pushing him away firmly. "W-Wait a second..."

He blinked, still holding her just above the hips. "Did I...do something wrong-?"

"What? N-No! No!" Katara scoffed, trying to form a legible sentence in her head before meeting her eyes. The corners of her lips were curling up again, and she couldn't help it as she looked up at him, no matter how firm her words were. "Look, we gotta get something straight, here."

He raised a brow at her, which suddenly became a million more times attractive. "Alright..."

Her knees were still unsteady, and she cleared her throat, trying to sort out the information in her mind that was all tangled and knotted and unravel-able; Zuko just kissed her. Zuko just kissed her in a way she hadn't been kissed before - at least, not in a long, long time. She just kissed Zuko. She and Zuko just kissed. His hands were _on _her in a way that was so _dangerous _yet so _exhilerating _and she _Zuko just kissed her__- _

Her stomach was still moving about, even as she started talking.

"My brother, Aang, the group, my dad..._everyone_ - can_not_ find out about this," she said firmly, gesturing between the small gap between their chests. She paused, distracted by the fact he was still half holding her. "This is just...our little secret, okay?"

He smirked, his hands pressing against her body as he leaned in again, his breath hot on her lips. "I'm an excellent secret keeper, you know."

She scoffed before shoving him off of her, her grin so wide that it hurt her cheeks as she turned away to jog back to the campsite, throwing him a glance as she looked over her shoulder at his own grinning face. "Prove it, Sparky!"


	11. Liar

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER

* * *

**Liar**

Katara was pretty sure that there _had _to be some firebending involved.

His lips were on her neck, searing the delicate mocha skin there and she practically waited for the welts to appear, waiting to flick some water from a nearby plant in her room and press it to the area. But this was a different kind of burn, a breathless, reckless, ow-but-it's-nice type of burn. Besides, her hands were already fisted in his hair, his own clasping her hips gently, so it was a little late to start saying no anyways.

Agni knew what time it was, because Zuko could feel his inner fire weaken at the absence of the sun, but he didn't care; he didn't have the time to feel the fatigue that most firebenders felt at this time because he was otherwise totally and wonderfully pre-occupied. Her back was against the wall, and under his pale pink lips he could feel the little rough areas of where scars had settled in, not sparing her, just like they hadn't spared him, and for the first time, Zuko didn't feel like he was the _only one_ anymore-

He exhaled a heated breath from his nose onto her light brown neck, because her teeth were sinking down onto his bare porcelain shoulder, engraving their mark onto his skin alarmingly, but he found himself smirking all the same. Katara could smell him as he pressed her closer to the wall, his lips finding its way to the corners of her mouth, and it sort of exhilarated yet alarmed her at the same time, wondering he managed to get so _good _at this-

"KATARA!"

They heard Sokka bombarding down the hallway, his whiny cries echoing through the coridoor, and they repelled from each other instantly, Katara lunging over to the door to lock it, Zuko scrambling around the room, looking for something to hide in, or under, or on top of-

"Katara, let me come in!" Sokka yelled, banging his fist against the door. "I was outside earlier today and this weird purple-y rat-snake thingy that could fly bit me! It was okay at first, but now I think my hand is going to fall off because it's all swollen-"

"Sokka, I'm busy! And there's no such thing as a rat-snake that can fly!" Katara yelled back through the door, emptying out her wardrobe so that Zuko could slip inside and hide within in, but she looked at the firebender, mouthing. "Is there?"

Zuko snickered, shaking his head, whispering back. "It's probably a caterpillar-fly. Their bites hurt and swell a little, but they're harmless-"

"Katara what're you _doing_?" Sokka shouted again, banging the door. "Why won't you open the door? Is everything alright?"

"Y-Yes, everything's _fine_!" Katara grunted back, trying to shove Zuko into the wardrobe, but to no avail. She shut the wardrobe and pressed her hands against her face in frustration and worry as Zuko blew fire from his nose in exasperation, lighting up the dark room. "I told you, I'm busy! Do you have any idea what time it is right now?! I'll see your hand tomorrow, Sokka!"

"Then what's all that banging? Is...Is someone in there with you?!"

"NO! I mea- No, no! Pssh! Of course not!"

"Then I'm coming in!"

"Wait, _Sokk_-"

He burst into the room, ignoring his sister's barks, the door flying open as he stood in the doorway, gaze suspicious and weary. Sokka blinked as he scanned the room in confusion and partial horror. The content of Katara's wardrobe was on the floor, everywhere. Her pillows and duvets were there, too, as well as the sheets and all of her waterbending scrolls and trinkets from the Tribe. Katara stood in the middle of the apocalyptic room, laughing nervously.

"Katara, this place is a dump!" Sokka cried. "And that's coming from _me_! No wonder you wouldn't let me in here!"

"Y-Yeah, I'm pretty ashamed of myself..." She muttered, swallowing as her eyes darted to Zuko who's back was against the wall, behind the door Sokka currently stood in the entrance of. "I was looking for something, and...things got out of hand-"

"No shit! You better clean it up before some spider-rats start nesting in here!" Sokka scowled, turning to leave. He paused, nose in the air as he sniffed. "Hmm...that's weird. It smells like Zuko in here..."

"What?! That's crazy! Zuko's never been in my room! I've never been in Zuko's room! I don't even understand why you'd say that, Sokka! Since when did I start smelling like a seventeen year old firebending boy to you?!" Katara snapped too quickly.

"What?" Sokka squinted in confusion. He shook. "Whatever, sis. Goodnight - and clean this up tomorrow!"

The door closed, and both Zuko and Katara snorted with laughter for a while before picking up where they left off.


	12. Panic

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER

* * *

**Panic **

Her beauty is troublesome, Zuko quickly realizes.

This is mostly because she doesn't know, but this poses to be a problem, because it means that when she does anything (_everything_), he's always enthralled my the way she moves, awed at the grin on her glowing face as she looks over her shoulder at him. This all makes mediating at Agni knows what time in the morning to be ridiculously difficult, for he can smell her hair as she walks past him, her giggles when he opens an eye to look at her, her sighs when he bites her lower lip.

He can't believe she's chosen _him, _but Zuko decides not to dwell on he fact as he grins at how her nails drag across his bare chest lightly, right between his defined abdomen, as if going over the subtle lines there to make sure they're there at all. He breathes in her hair as her fingers find the edge of his scar, and the odd, cooling sensation calms him in the strangest way - once upon a time, he vowed to never let anyone so close to his face.

Yet, here she was, running her thumb over the deadened nerves of his cheek like he was her play thing, though they both knew that certainly wasn't the case. There's this incredibly distinguishable, warming, yet utterly terrifying feeling welling up inside of her when she feels his lips against the corners of her mouth, but Katara decides to push it away, to another day, another sunrise - just not this one.

"They might see us," she hissed, but it hardly sounds convincing as Zuko winds his arms around her small frame, feeling her prickled skin from the bare part of her wrappings. How an early morning training session resulted in this is beyond him, but he hardly cares, feeling her lean into him in defeat.

"The sun's barely up," Zuko assured breathlessly, but he wasn't sure why. "Who'd be crazier than us to wake up no-"

"Katara?"

They practically jump out of their skin, leaping away from each other at the sound of Aang's voice echoing through the temple walls. Zuko races back to his circle of candles in silence, hissing at the coldness of the concrete as he assembles the mediating position, snapping his eyes shut as Katara straightens her hair to a virtually Zuko-less state, walking briskly to the doorway where Aang awaited.

"Y-Yeah? What's up? Is everything alright?" she asked quickly.

He shrugged, looking away. "Nothing really, I just...I wanted to talk to you," Aang let out quietly, glancing over at Zuko, trusting his closed eyes and leveled breathing. His grey eyes flickered up to meet hers in guilt. "Look, Katara...about the other day-"

"It's nothing, really," she assured, but he shook his head slowly as she folded her arms over her chest, wondering why she suddenly felt so exposed, feeling the crisp morning air against her mocha skin.

"No, it's not," Aang said quietly, still unable to look at her. "I'm sorry I got to upset, and I'm sorry I made _you _so upset. I just...I love you a lot, and I'm afraid I'll loose you the most. I guess I just got a little freaked out, and...I...I just want you to be happy."

She couldn't help but smile, winding her arms around his shoulders as she pressed a kiss to his smooth head. By the time she returned to Zuko, the mere sight of him unsettled that feeling from previously all over again, worrying her even more so than the last time. They both bit their lips as they exchanged equally guilty looks, even though it seemed to fade as the day progressed.

* * *

I literally have no time any more, so I'm sorry for this late, very rushed chapter. There's not actually much left to go in this fic, and to be quite honest, I'm really eager to get this wrapped up. I have another Zutara fic planned, and I'm so, so excited to start it. Thank you all for the support on this fic anyways, though.

- Yin


	13. Fast

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER

* * *

**Fast **

Zuko guessed that one of the main reasons as to why this fight escalated so quickly was because everything seemed to escalate quickly nowadays.

Ever since Azula ambushed the temple and forced them all to flee, things started to pick up the pace. Sozin's Comet was approaching fast, for Zuko could feel it in his inner fire, feel it in his very being, and a part of him thought that Katara could feel it too, because the sun was her natural opposite, after all. He watches her as she paces his tent, hair undone, a snarl on her face like the one she used to look at him with when they were still fighting

Although, at this moment in time, Zuko thinks that nothing had changed.

"Why are you so stubborn?!" Katara hissed, her hands on her hips, creasing his maroon shirt that fell at her mid thigh. Ever since he'd asked her to help him fight Azula, she'd been a little off. As the water in the jug on the other side of the tent swirls, Zuko understands that maybe 'a little off' was a lot off.

"Why did _you _act as if you were okay?!" Zuko retorted, angry with even himself as his eyes travelled down to her smooth, light brown bare legs. He stepped closer to her, his brow creased and his golden eyes alive with fire. "You told me you'd be honoured to help me fight Azula; now you're trying to talk me out of it like I'm some child - like I should avoid my responsibilities-"

"I _am _honoured to help you fight her," Katara retaliated, her arms flying in the air as she turned away. "But it just got me thinking that this is too dangerous! She's _Azula_; we should have at least a whole damn squad or two with us! Or better yet, leave it to the White Lotus to handle-"

"She is _my _sister!" Zuko cried. "The whole reason why she's even this bad is because of _me_. I can't just run away from my past anymore-"

"I'm not saying you have to run away! I'm just saying...leave this one thing to someone else, _please_!" Katara shouted back at him, the dim candles in the room fluttering as Zuko's temper flared, fire erupting from his nostrils. "We can't risk this, Zuko!"

"What _is _it with you?!" Zuko bellowed suddenly, fire at his fist as he waved his arms. "Back when you hated me, you wanted me to right every wrong I had ever done in order to be part of this group! Now, you're telling me forget about all of that and just bail out like I'm still some traitor-"

"I _cannot_ loose you," Katara shouted loudly, her voice cracking. Zuko froze as he watched her eyes brim and her breathing become laboured as her mouth upturned, holding in tears. "I've seen so many people die, Zuko. For Agni's sake, I'm the reason why Aang is still _here_ right now, after Azula. I don't know what this is between us, but...I...it can't be you, too. I watch _you _fall like he did."

Zuko didn't know what to do as she clamped a hand over mouth, her brows furrowing as she sniffed, her eyes fluttering closed as tears leaked from the corners of them. He wasn't exactly a comforting type of guy, but something inside of him swirled at the sight of her as he approached her cautiously, holding her shoulders gently and bringing her small body to his chest.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry..." Zuko mumbled, resting his chin atop of her head.

She pushed him away, still crying as she barked at him. "Don't say sorry because I'm crying! Say sorry because you mean it!"

"I am!" Zuko whispered, pulling her back into his chest. "I'm sorry, Katara, but you know we can't avoid this. I'm sorry for shouting at you and arguing with you, but we have to deal with Azula. I'm sorry for making you cry, because believe me when I say I don't _ever _want to be the guy who makes you cry, but I'm glad that I chose you to fight me with her. I'm glad that if we both die tomorrow, we'll die together."

He could feel her sniff and nod against him, the candles in the room dimming at his now docile temper. Zuko sighed, resting his head atop of hers as he breathed in her scent, holding her close to him in his strong arms. He felt her lean against him as he traced circles with his thumb against her hip.

Zuko knew that this was the best time to tell her he loved her, but he knew that if he did, she'd think he was saying goodbye.

But even in death, Zuko knew that they could never truly say goodbye.


	14. Slow

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER

* * *

**Slow **

You know the saying, seeing your life flash before your eyes when you die? It applies to people who are watching people die, too.

When Zuko threw himself between his sister's lightening and Katara, she saw it all; her life with Zuko within the span of about the seconds. Him threatening her tribe, chasing them around the world, tying her to a tree, saving her from pirates, their first proper fight at the North Pole, their second proper fight at the North Pole, seeing him in the tea shop in Ba Sing Se, the crystal catacombs, crying to him, touching his scar, being betrayed by him, him asking to join their group months later, him cleaning, cooking, washing, laughing, talking with him, accepting him, forgiving him, kissing him for the first time-

It was like it happened in slow motion.

He hit the ground with a hollow thud, and his name erupted in her throat.

"ZUKO!" Katara roared, the water flying to her hands instinctively as she raced to him.

Azula cut her off with an explosion of azure fire and a maniacal laugh, and something snapped within Katara. Something inside of her made her so angry, so livid, so absolutely furious as she saw smoke rise from Zuko's body in the corner of her eye. Needless to say, a few more attacks here and there, and Zuko's face was the only thing in Katara's mind as she wound chains around his sister's limbs, forcing the water back down into the drain as she flew over to the firebender.

Rolling him over, she realized that her worst nightmare had come true as she pressed water to his chest, her insides churning more than she'd ever felt as she waited and waited and waited for his heart to beat, for his golden eyes to open and look at her again, for his deep, raspy voice to say her name, to apologize, to laugh and say 'ouch' and make her scream at him, right in the middle of palace.

When it didn't come, Katara buckled and a strangled moan came from her throat; she pressed the water harder against him, practically forcing the life into him. A feeling came over her, similar to the feeling she felt when pressing the Spirit Oasis water against Aang; but this was no holy water, she knew, as that innate part of her took control of her muscles and pulled against Zuko's soul, forcing him to revive, forcing him to heal.

When his eyes fluttered open, gold swarming back into her life, the exhaustion and relief hit Katara in a massive wave, making tears slip from her eyes onto the new scar that lay across his chest, open and red and marred and gaping.

"Thank you, Kat-" Zuko started weakly.

"I love you." Katara admitted, saying it like she was sorry as she bowed her head. "I love you, and I hate you for doing that to me, I feel like killing you myself, I am _never _fighting anyone with you ever again! I hate you for making me fall in love with you because I thought that if I didn't say it, it wouldn't be real, and then you go and get yourself killed after _I told you not to_, and you're forcing me to tell you I love when your sister is right there, ready to kill _me _this time-"

His hand touched hers, and she was silent by the gesture. She helped him sit up, holding him as he laid a hand on her cheek and kissed her gently, his lips moving against her trembling ones. He felt a change in him as he looked at her, as he drowned in her azure eyes, as he kissed her again, and only then did he understand what his uncle was talking about. Only then did Zuko see the world differently, see the colours vividly, savour the sound of his name on her lips.

As they rose, as she held him upright, as the wind beat his new, open scar, Zuko knew he had finally found true peace, because he had found true love.

As they watched Azula cry in a hysteric rage, they said nothing, because no words were necessary.


	15. Grow

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER

* * *

**Grow**

Their friends, relatives, masters don't know what to comment on first; Zuko's new scar, Katara burnt clothes or the fact that their hands were locked together.

Although, it was also one of the best times to reveal the shocking secret to everyone, because even if they didn't like the fact that the former enemies sneaked around everyone's backs for weeks, the was ended, the horror was gone; the sun was brighter, the air cooler, the balance restored in more ways than one as Zuko kissed the back of Katara's hand during dinner, in front of everyone, making her blush and grin as she tried to scold him.

No one really knew what the focal reason for the change in Aang was, the newly pronounced couple had a feeling that they definitely contributed to it. He was calmer, practically docile, hugging them both not just because they weren't afraid to admit they were in love, but because they had done it. It was over. Peace was finally in their grasp, alive and tangible and breathable. It meant that no one had a reason to be truly unhappy anymore.

Katara snorts into her hand as she looks over her brother's shoulder at the picture he was drawing.

Sokka flicked his head back to glare at her. "What's so funny?"

"Your inability to draw," Katara laughed, leaning forward as she inspected the picture, the red fire lily in her hair pushing into Sokka's face, making him splutter. She pointed a blue figure with a tail of dark brown. "Is that me?!"

"Yeah!" Sokka said, pointing with his brush.

"Why do I have a tail?"

"That's your braid!"

"I don't braid my hair anymore!"

"So?! Zuko doesn't have a ponytail anymore but you don't see him complaining, do you?!"

"You drew me with my ponytail?!" Zuko questioned, marching over to push the laughing waterbender to the side gently as he leaned in and observed the picture as well, golden eyes narrowing. "Why am I red blob with a ponytail..?"

"Can everyone please stop insulting my artwork?!" Sokka growled, making the pair back away, stifling their laughter as they sat at the table with everyone else.

"Try this one, kids!" Iroh called, bringing out a fresh pot of tea. "This one is a blend of two types! If any of you manage to guess them both, I'll be very impressed indeed!"

"Challenge accepted!" Toph cried, holding out her cup for Iroh to fill with a laugh. Suki laughed at the young earthbender, sipping her tea as she ventured over to Sokka, leaning against the table as she watched him attempt to draw them all.

Katara's eyes drifted to the balcony where Aang stood alone, her smile fading into a worried scowl. She got up, touching Zuko's shoulder as she went; he watched after her as she approached the young Avatar, catching her attention merely by approaching him quietly. Aang turned and smiled at her, noting that gleam in her eyes, that glow in her complexion. She couldn't help but pull him into a safe hug, swaying him like her child as she remembered that boy she had unfrozen all those months ago.

"We did it," Aang said quietly, pulling back to look at her. He remembered every crevice of her skin, every streak of blue in her eyes, every detail about her that he knew would rest within him for a long, long time. She held his shoulders, her smile small and knowing of the adventures they'd shared.

"I know," she said quietly, hugging him again. Because despite Zuko, the world, their friendship, their feelings, Katara couldn't help the fact that Aang was her best friend, her brother, the beggining of her journey. When she pulled back, she kissed his cheek, smiling into his grey eyes. "Come inside; Iroh just made some tea."

There was still a tiny part of Aang that wanted to whisk her away, ask her why it had to be Zuko and not him, decline her offer and shun away that part of their friendship until he could bare looking at her again, bare accepting the fact that in the end, he was not the one she'd wanted. But as Aang agreed to venture into the tea shop, he came to acknowledge the fact that he cared more about Katara's happiness than he did about his.

And so he forced himself to find solace in the way Zuko kissed her temple and pulled her onto his lap; Aang sipped some tea and sat beside his friends, knowing that now was when the true adventure would begin. 

* * *

**I'd like to start by saying thank you to everyone that has read, reviewed, favourited and followed this fic. I know the last few chapters came out a bit hastily, but I felt that I'd sat around and did nothing with this little Mini Fic for too long. It's been really fun writing this, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Thank you for everything, again, and I hope to see some of you on my other fics in the future. **

**Take care! **

**- Yin**


End file.
